


The World After

by obixcxult



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), tua
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obixcxult/pseuds/obixcxult
Summary: they just saved the world from another apocalypse. again. and now they returned to their own time where they meet some new and old faces and someone from klaus’ past shows up.





	1. 2019

The siblings landed in what they thought was their home.  
“I knew you’d come” a voice says  
It sounded like it came from the living area, so they all look towards that direction and the surprise stamped on each of their faces. It was there father; but their father was dead or he died. So how was he standing in front of them drawing breath?  
Diego moves over towards a painting on the wall and looks up, “Ben?” he says confused.  
“Why is Ben’s picture the only one up” Vanya asks, looking at the rest of them.  
“Dad, who they hell are these assholes?” A voice says from on top of the stares.  
They all turn to find a not so dead ben standing before them.  
“I’m going to need a drink...or maybe two” Klaus says, breaking the silence.  
Klaus makes his way to the liquor cabinet and is just about to open it only to be stopped by what he thought to be diego’s knife. “jesus man, you could have killed me or worse ruined this pretty face.” klaus says turning to face diego. “as much as i would have liked to give you a scare, that wasn’t me” diego says. allison and luther look up from the direction the knife came from and saw six other shadowy figures. “you think-“ luther starts to say “no, it’s not possible. is it?” allison finishes, and looks directly at five, who for once doesn’t have anything to say. “as much as i appreciate guests....actually that’s a lie, i hate unwelcomed guest” their father says, “i’m going to need you six to leave my house before i call the police” The six children leave the house and the front door closes behind them. “what the fuck just happened” diego says “ben...ben is...alive” vanya says. Last time she saw him, ben had disintegrated in her arms. “we need to regroup” five says. “no, i need a drink” klaus says back he had just lost the love of his life, twice now. dave was sent to war earlier than he had hoped. he couldn’t save him. he couldn’t save ben. could he even save anyone? “claire!” allison, “i’m sorry i have to go see if she’s here” allison got in a cab and decided to see what else would be messed up or stayed the same. if her daughter would still be here; still remember her. it seemed like the whole family was going their separate ways, maybe this was all a lot to process. luther left as soon as allison did and soon after diego followed, then vanya, klaus, and five. klaus opens the doors to the bar and sits on an open stool at the bar table. “what will you be having?” the bar keep asks “anything. anything that numbs the pain of heart break” klaus replies “she was that bad huh?” “well she is a he and no. i just couldn’t save him” the bar keep gives him his drink and says nothing more after that. klaus couldn’t tell if knowing his heartbreak was about a guy made him uncomfortable or if it was because he couldn’t think of anything else to say. whatever it didn’t matter tonight. tonight was all about forgetting. “keep...keep coming them” klaus says slurring and mixing up his words “i think you’ve had enough son” the bar keep says “boo, you’re no fun” klaus hiccups and pouts klaus gets up and almost falls over but he grabs on to the counter to steady himself. he tosses a few bills on the counter to pay for the drinks he had and leaves out the door. for the first time in a long time he truly felt alone. he lost dave; he wasn’t seeming ben, he had no one. or at least that’s what it felt like to him. walking outside seemed to be sobering him up but only just enough to walk straight, his vision was still kinda hazy. he passes two men showing romantic affection towards each other, and he smiles thinking about dave, then he lets a small tear roll down his cheek and he grips his, dave’s, army necklace tighter. it’s getting colder, and he wraps his arms around himself to stay warm, walking a little faster. he had no idea where he was going to sleep, he got evicted from his last apartment when he went to the rehab facility. maybe he could check back in, at least they had a bed and a roof. then out of the corner of his eyes he saw someone that looked like dave from across the street. “no. it can’t be. could it?” he says to himself, “that’s not possible” he starts to cross the street to get a better look at the man he saw when he is meant with a blinding car headlight and is thrown back across the street. the last thing he saw was some man leaning over him to check if he was ok and then proceeding to call someone, on his cell. then he passed out and his vision became black.


	2. Emergency Room

An ambulance comes to assess the scene and two paramedics run over to where an unconscious klaus is laying. the guy who had called them keeps pacing back and forth.   
“he’s not dead is he? he can’t be dead, i couldn’t have...” he keeps talking distracting the paramedics.  
“hey” the first paramedic with green eyes and dark brown hair says. “it will be ok. relax and let us do our jobs” he turns back to his partner who gives him the sign that klaus is still breathing but barely. they get up and put klaus on a stretcher and into the back of their truck.   
the man grabs the paramedic with green eyes arm, “where are you taking him, is he going to be ok”  
“listen, he is alive but barely. we are going to the hospital. you’re welcome to follow us if you’d like”  
the man let’s go of the paramedic’s arm and nods his head understanding. the ambulance leaves and he follows closely behind.


End file.
